


Juri's Full Name

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan learns Juri's full name and gets over-excited. Linke puts him in his place. A 20 in 09 fic; prompt Letters. Pairings possible but not confirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juri's Full Name

"Woah. That's your full name?" Jan asked, his eyes wide in surprise, "How do you even spell it?"

Juri looked at the little DJ blankly. Jan looked back. Juri sighed and took the sheet of paper from Jan, writing his name down carefully. He watched as Jan studied it, his lips moving silently over the foreign letters and his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Okay, cool," Jan finally said before bounding off.

Juri watched him go. The drummer's lips curved up slightly in wonder at the happy energy Jan exuded. Jan was one of those people who made everything seem so much happier. Juri had never felt so happy as when Jan was around even if he barely understood what the boy babbled on about most of the time.

"Juri Ibo Kaya Schewe," Jan sang as he bounced down the stairs into the kitchen for lunch, "Juri Ibo Kaya Schewe, Juri Ibo Kaya Schewe, Juri…"

"What the heck?" Linke muttered, giving Jan a funny look.

Juri shrugged and put a napkin in his lap. Jan continued to dance around the kitchen singing his name. Franky ignored Jan and the others as he unplugged the skillet, setting it on the kitchen table. T:mo sat next to Linke, leaning dangerously far back in his chair as he filmed Franky's latest gourmet creation, a variation of Jamaican jerked vegetables and pork. David walked in ten minutes later, his eyes squinty and his hair a tangled black mess. He sat down next to T:mo, letting the rapper wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Why is Jan singing?" David grumbled as he started to pick at the vegetable-loaded plate T:mo handed him.

"Cause he just gave Juri head in the bathroom," Linke said before shoving a forkful of pork into his mouth.

Juri choked on his mouthful. Jan stopped singing and turned to glare at the bassist.

Linke looked up, grinning.

"Are you serious?" Franky squeaked, looking absolutely horrified.

"Well, see, what happened was," Linke drawled, looking utterly pleased with himself, "they were planning to do it in _your_ room, Franky, cause you were in the kitchen and all, but then Jan said, hey, let's do it in the shower and Juri said no, I can't fit in the shower with you in there, too, but they were in the bathroom already so they ended up with Juri against the door and Jan on his knees- oh, sorry, Jan was standing up, actually-"

Franky's eyes were the size of dinner plates by then. David just looked puzzled and tired. Jan's face was a most brilliant shade of red and, to Juri's amusement, he actually seemed mortified by the completely fictitious tale Linke was spinning.

"You know, Chris," Juri said, not about to let his pride be ruined by the bassist's fun, "The only way you'd know any of that would be if you'd been in there with us."

"Oh, don't you remember?" T:mo added, his tongue against his teeth in a wicked David smile, "He was in the tree outside with binoculars trying to catch the whole thing, imagining what it would feel like if he ever convinced a girl to go down on him."


End file.
